


The Adventures of Eren and Armin: A Romance on the Sea (Pirate AU) [ON HIATUS]

by moricat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moricat/pseuds/moricat
Summary: Reiner tells fun made-up bedtime stories for Gabi and Falco about the romantic adventures of Pirate Captain Eren Yeager and his lover, Armin Arlert.





	The Adventures of Eren and Armin: A Romance on the Sea (Pirate AU) [ON HIATUS]

**Author's Note:**

> A fun project for my personal enjoyment that I will update sporadically~^^  
> I'm excited to start writing again!<3

"Reineeeer!!! Can we have a story?!" Gabi cried, crawling into her bed promptly in hopes of earning a bedtime tale.

Bedtime in the warriors' barracks could sometimes be a hassle, but visits from the famous warrior cadets, Reiner and Bertholdt, could usually bring a happy set of smiles to the children's faces.

"Gabi, please, you know begging doesn't do any good."

"You mean it doesn't do YOU any good, Falco!" she argued, missing the amused smile on the blond boy's face.

"Hmm, what do you think, Bertholdt? These little warriors have been well behaved," Reiner laughed as he helped his best friend tuck the children in. "Maybe they've earned a few stories?"

A bead of sweat dripped along Bertholdt's cheek as he pondered the idea. "I don't know, Reiner, your stories can get kinda long winded... and "saucy"..."

Reiner raised an eyebrow in genuine confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Needless to say, Gabi's persistence couldn't be defeated. "Just tell us a short story, then, Reiner! Please, won't you?!"

The chuckle in Reiner's voice filled the room with a sense of warmth as he stroked his chin in thought. "Hmmm... I don't knooow..."

"PLEEEEEEEASE!!!!!" Gabi cried, louder than she'd ever begged before.

"Hahah, alright, alright. But I get to make them up, in several parts, and you guys just get to listen, every night, no interruptions." the burly man insisted.

"Hurray!!!" came Gabi's cheer, infecting even the meek Falco from his bed beside hers. "What kind of story are you telling, Reiner?"

"Yeah, what kind of story are you telling, Reiner?..." Bertholdt asked, knowing that Reiner's stories sometimes went into inappropriate territories...

"A ummm... Love story! An adventure story! About pirates on the sea!" he announced after a moment of thought. "And this is actually a story I've mused over for a long time..."

"Well, at least there's pirates." Gabi huffed. She'd never admit to any fondness for romance, but Falco perked up at the genre choice.

"Alright, kids, settle in." Bertholdt ordered sweetly as he pulled up a chair between the beds to listen to his longwinded friend spin a yarn. "And Reiner, set us up!"

Reiner cleared his throat, "Ahe-hem", and began to weave his tale. _"Far away on the sea, in a time long forgotten by man, was a tiny but beautiful embellished ship, carrying mapmakers for the king of their land, in search a lost treasure..."_

"Mapmakers?! I thought you said there were pirates!" Gabi interrupted.

"Patience, Gabi, patience! Every story has a beginning, you know. Anyway, _on this humble survey's ship was a young cartographer..."_

* * *

 

Now, this young cartographer, was a kind and gentle lad, with long blond hair and beautiful sea colored brown eyes. His voice was as soft as his demeanor, but as meek as he was, he had a spirit deep down inside for adventure... This ordinary boy's name was Armin Arlert.

Armin had longed for adventure, ever since he was a little boy, watching his parents set sail for endlessly long voyages from the docks while his grandpa held him in his arms. "Where are they going, grandpa?"

"Towards adventure. To far away lands."

"Yeah. That's where I wanna go some day..."

And once this little boy reached manhood, he was finally off! Off and away to adventure. Being the king's appointed cartographer, Armin's talents were finally about to be utilized as he boarded the king's ship upon which he was the navigator. With his puffy white shirt blowing in the salty breeze, his nose in the wind, and his eye on the horizon, Armin was ready. Ready for that thing he always desired: "Adventure..."

"ARLERT! GET TO NAVIGATING, WOULD YA?!" cried the obnoxious ship mate Bozado. "God, Mr. "In the king's favor", you think you can just slack off and stare at the sea?"

Suddenly a deep booming voice broke the onesided conversation. "OI!!! Bozado! Get back to your post! Arlert, come with me. The admiral wants to see you."

Armin shyly held his arms to his stomach and took himself to the admiral's cabin as ordered, to plot and plan the direction of their voyage. This vessel was on course to locating a certain island said to hold stolen properties from the former King Uri Reiss, as ordered by his brother, the newly crowned King Rod Reiss. Armin was chosen for this voyage on grounds that he was the son of the famous Arlert voyagers, whom were able to discover many new lands and resources on their trips around the world for the king. And to Armin's credit, he was certainly very talented, but unfortunately, never taken seriously. Unlike his parents, Armin was small and weak, and never had the chance to prove his skills, making him, indeed, only there by the King's personal favor.

"Very good, Armin. We'll take your theory into account, and head westward. But remember... if we get lost or fall into dangerous territory, it will be your fault..."

Armin shivered at such a statement. This warm admiral could be so soft spoken, and yet one always knew there was a tenacious man underneath, ready to act at any time. Admiral Erwin Smith. The finest naval soldier in the kingdom, whom definitely deserved his current title. And with the cowardly king craving his gold, Admiral Smith was definitely the right choice to be leading this voyage. Captain Levi, who kept a tight-run, squeaky clean ship, was the Admiral's closest companion, but cold and bitter in personality. One was a fool to ignore his orders, lest they were made to scrub the whole ship by themselves. He wasn't even above ordering around the ship's sweetheart, Christa Lens, if she dared to defy him, and she certainly didn't given his reputation as the finest swordsman in the kingdom. All in all, the voyage was very cold and very stuffy.

Armin's adventure was not nearly as exciting as he'd hoped... and it became even more hopeless as they continuously failed to locate the mysterious island... which certainly made for a tense air between him and his superiors. And his hope dissipated to near completion when the royal ship he was navigating wandered into vast, endless doldrums... where a looming black flag approached unseen from behind...

**Author's Note:**

> Dun dun dunnn...~


End file.
